


Arkadia General

by Louwesy



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Dirty Talk, Doctor Clarke Griffin, Doctor Lexa (The 100), F/F, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwesy/pseuds/Louwesy
Summary: Lexa has been blacklisted from almost every hospital in the country for a mistake she made. Her friend Anya gets her an interview with her chief of surgery, but it doesn't go well and she heads to a bar. While drowning away her sorrows she catches sight of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She watches her, and then makes her move.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 23
Kudos: 288





	Arkadia General

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know what Alpha/ Gp Lexa fic to write next so I am posting some options.

Lexa was sitting in the bar licking her wounds after her last interview at Arkadia general hospital. She was a brilliant neurosurgeon but right now she was a risk to any hospital and was desperate for work. She was an embarrassment to her family's legacy, and had to resort to applications at teaching hospitals so that she could continue to work. 

Hell her lifestyle didn’t come cheap, and she was cut off. This was her last night of freedom before having to pack it all in. She supposed travelling around the country in an RV was doable. She was certainly used to the finer things in life, but maybe taking a sabbatical was what she needed. Her family told her to stop working, and she didn’t listen, and now here she was drowning her sorrows. 

She used to be the most renowned in her field, and now she was blacklisted from most hospitals. Arkadia general was her last chance, and the chief of surgery would barely give her the time of day. She ignored all the highlights of her career and chose to talk about the politics of hiring her instead. After an hour she had finally had enough and stood up, and told the lady to call her if she wanted to hire her, but she wasn’t going to sit there any longer, and listen to the woman belittle her. 

The shocked expression on her face was worth it, and she had skipped across the street to the closest bar, to wait for her friend. Anya was still in surgery, and like always surgery sometimes was unpredictable, so she was on her fourth shot of tequila, and looking at the prices of RV’s when the most beautiful woman walked into the bar. 

Lexa moved positions by the bar so she was at the corner and she just watched her. She had short blonde hair and the bluest eyes that she had ever seen. A black leather jacket lined with navy blue that went nicely with the light blue scrubs she was wearing. Assuming she worked at Arkadia general that meant that she was an intern. What was an intern doing at a bar in her scrubs.

“Can I have a menu?” Lexa asked the bartender, who stopped polishing the glass to hand her a flimsy laminated menu. 

She browsed the items on the front, and looked to the back to see if there were anymore but it was only different cocktails and bar specials. She had been to strip clubs with better meal options than this shack, and she scoffed when a man tried to approach her with a drink. She waved him off, and then not a minute later a well dressed woman approached and sat down with her. 

Lexa continued to observe the woman and watched her order a cranberry juice. She talked to the other blonde haired lady for a good 10 minutes before her pager went off. Lexa laughed at that. It always seemed to happen at the most inopportune times. She watched the blonde bid the other woman farewell, but excused herself to the washroom before following the suited woman out the door. 

“Another one Clarke?” she heard the bartender ask a woman at the bar who just appeared. 

It was the same blonde from earlier except she was in skinny jeans and a tight tank top that revealed some cleavage. She tried not to let her mind wander, but she was already enamoured by the woman, and wanted to know more about her. 

“Seriously you think she would have stopped after the Finn fiasco, but she hasn’t given up.” The blonde grumbled.

“Why don’t you just tell her to stop?” the bartender asked.

“You try saying no to my mother.”

“Point taken.”

“Tequila?” The bartender asked.

“Two,” the blonde responded with a smile. 

“Make it 4,” Lexa said, moving around the bar to get close to the woman. She pulled out a hundred and held it between her two fingers, “or a bottle?” she asked, raising her eyebrows at the blonde.

“I don’t drink with strangers at the bar,” the blonde said, but Lexa could detect some teasing to her tone, and the man behind the bar was already pouring the shots.

“My name is Lexa. What’s yours?” she asked.

“Clarke.”

“Well Clarke, now that we have introduced ourselves we are no longer strangers,” Lexa said, taking the shot glass into her hand. “To parents who micromanage their children's lives,” she grumbled before downing the shot.

She reached for the next one and found the blonde woman staring back at her. She wanted to taste her lips and pin her up against the bar, but she could wait. This woman was intriguing and she wanted to learn more about her. “To getting out from under their shadows,” Clarke said clinking the glass with her this time. 

Lexa locked onto her eyes and they both took back the shot. “Are you a doctor?” Lexa asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Surgical intern,” the blonde replied.

“Ah the life of an intern. Do you have the day off tomorrow?” Lexa asked. 

“Yes,” the blonde replied.

“Get dinner with me. No offence to this place but the menu is lacking, and I am new to the area and don’t know any good restaurants.”

“Well this place does have a good reputation for giving the staff at the hospital food poisoning. There is a little Italian restaurant a few miles from here.”

“I’ll call a cab,” Lexa said, placing money on the counter. She didn’t want to listen to the blonde's excuse if she had one. She didn’t think she could face the rejection, and she also didn’t want to spend her night drinking in a bar. 

When a cab stopped in front of her she opened the door and looked back at the entrance of the bar. Clarke was emerging from the door with a smile on her face and Lexa held the door to the cab open for her. The blonde gave the man an address, and during the ride they exchanged glances and grazed each other's hands. 

During dinner she felt confident enough to grab her hand and hold onto it. Clarke told her about all the dates her mother set her up on, and Lexa told her all about how controlling her parents were. It seemed like they had more in common and a love for tequila. Clarke’s speed dating routine was down pack and she knew the bartender well, so it made the place more comfortable for her. 

After dinner was done, they had finished off a bottle of wine, had many heart to hearts for two strangers just happening upon one another. She didn’t want the night to end. She was falling into a sea of blue, in which she would gladly drown. It was the only color she could see right now, and the lights were flashing and she could feel the effects of the alcohol when she stepped out of the restaurant. 

“Care for a nightcap?” Clarke asked her.

She was in no position to refuse. She hadn’t been with a woman in over a year, and the one woman that had caught her eye during that time wanted her. “Always,” she winked. 

Clarke grabbed her hand and she gladly followed her through the streets. She smiled at the blonde and moved her hand so that it was positioned over her shoulder. She fit perfectly with her body, the shorter blonde wrapping her arm around her as well. 

Once inside the apartment it was a mad dash to remove clothes. Lexa pushed Clarke against her door and smashed their lips together. Her tongue glided across the blondes bottom lip and teased the entrance of her mouth. Clarke moaned and Lexa started to kiss down her neck, as she let her hands wander.

Her cock was straining in her pants, and was pressed up against Clarke’s clothed centre. “Do you have a condom?” the blonde asked. 

Lexa grabbed her wallet out of her coat pocket and grabbed the foil packet. She tore it open as Clarke took off her pants and freed her dick from it’s confines. It stood at attention and Clarke stroked it gently, before taking the condom from her and rolling it on. 

Clarke was still partially dressed and Lexa picked her up, “bedroom?” she asked. Clarke pointed the way and Lexa carried her into it, and laid her on the bed. 

When she trailed kisses down her chest Lexa undid the blonde’s bra, until only her panties remained. She could see the need, in the blonde’s eyes. She ripped the garment and tossed it on the floor. The blonde opened up her legs showing off her wetness and she lapped through her folds and circled around her clit. 

“Yes,” Clarke moaned, grabbing her head and holding it in place.

“Are you ready for me?” Lexa asked after a few minutes of teasing the woman's clit. She could feel her pussy contract looking for something to grip onto. 

“Please,” the blonde begged with hooded eyes. 

Lexa lined herself up and pushed in slowly watching the blondes face for any sign of discomfort. She was slightly inebriated but she wanted to make sure that her partner wasn’t in pain. Once she felt the woman start to move against her, she started to thrust into her. They were both panting as they clung onto each other. Lexa was doing her best to last as she only had the one condom on her.

“So good,” Clarke said grabbing her ass and pulling her in deeper. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she moaned as she let go. Her walls clenched around her member so tight as Lexa continued to do slow deep thrusts.

She kissed Clarke until she started to move against her once more. “I don’t think I can hold back this time,” Lexa said honestly.

“Then don’t hold back,” Clarke said before turning over and presenting herself to her.

She could see her juices all over the condom, and ran her cock through her folds a few times before pushing in. Clarke gripped the sheets in front of her, and Lexa draped her body over the smaller women and linked their left hands. With her right she played with the blonde’s clit, and had her screaming her name within minutes. 

“You feel so good. So tight. So wet,” Lexa moaned. She was close and Clarke had a death grip on her hand as she slammed into her. She was fucking her hard into the bed, but the blonde was still pushing back and begging for more. 

“God Lexa, your cock hits me so deep. Don’t stop,” the blue eyed goddess pleaded. 

She was never one to say no to a beautiful woman, so she started to pound her. She removed her hand and grabbed onto the blondes hips helping her rock back into her shaft. The blonde’s hands replaced her own, and she had to hold herself back. When Clarke started to chant her name, she moaned the blonde’s back in return. She emptied herself for what felt like minutes, until she finally pulled out, and tied up the rubber. 

Lexa went into the washroom off the main bedroom and disposed of the condom and cleaned herself off. She grabbed a damp towel for the blonde and went back to the room. Clarke grabbed it from her and cleaned herself up before heading into the washroom herself. She wasn’t quite sure what to do so she gathered up both of their clothes from the living room, and brought them back into the bedroom. 

“Stay,” Clarke said, wrapping her arms around Lexa from behind. 

She was started at first, but she melted into the soft touch. Clarke pulled her back onto the bed and she let the beautiful woman rest her head on her shoulder. Lexa played with her hair and Clarke hummed in content. She smiled and kissed the blonde on her forehead and she snuggled into her. 

“Goodnight Lexa,” the blonde mumbled.

“Goodnight Clarke,” Lexa whispered back, already starting to feel tired herself from the earlier activities.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Comments, and kudos are appreciated and will let me know which fic to continue with.


End file.
